Last Minute Invite
by badly-knitted
Summary: Family obligations can pop up at the most inconvenient times, but there's no way Ianto can say no; Rhi would never forgive him. Written for fic promptly.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Last Minute Invite

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Rhiannon, Jack, OAC.

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Family obligations can pop up at the most inconvenient times.

**Word Count:** 611

**Written For:** My own prompt 'Any, any, Come as you are,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

**sandysan2013:** Something new every day at Torchwood. ;)

Thank you!

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Jack and Ianto were just wrapping up the capture of a very tricky alien that resembled the head of a mop balanced precariously on top of a camera tripod. Despite only having three long, spindly legs, it was able to get around remarkably fast; they'd spent almost two hours chasing it through alleys and rubbish-strewn wasteland in the pouring rain, only apprehending it when it was too tired to run any further. Ianto sympathised; he was as out of breath as the creature, which was now panting and even more dishevelled than it had been to start with.

It took both of them to lift the poor thing into the rear of the SUV, where it slumped exhausted, looking resigned to its fate. As Ianto reached up to close the boot, his phone started to blast out loud music and the creature panicked, trying to get away again. Throwing himself half on top of the shaggy thing, attempting to pin it down, Ianto pulled out his phone, not bothering to see who was calling before answering it.

"Kind of busy right now, I'll call you back."

"Don't you dare pull that on me, Ianto Jones! You've been dodging my calls all week and I've had enough!" Rhiannon's voice came through so clearly even Jack could hear her. He gestured to Ianto that he'd take over with their visitor, and Ianto carefully extricated himself.

"This really isn't the best time, Rhi. I'm having a very busy week."

"Too busy for your only sister's birthday, is it?"

"That's not until next Tuesday, Rhi. I'm not so out of touch that I've lost track of the date."

"That's as maybe, but I'm having a little birthday tea today, it being Saturday. Just family and friends, but I'd like to see my little brother there, if you can tear yourself away from work for an hour or two. I'm sure your boss isn't such a hardass he'd say you can't leave a bit early."

Ianto sighed. "Fine. What time?"

"Right about now would be good; the other guests are already here and wondering why you aren't. You don't have to change or anything, it's nothing fancy; just come as you are."

Ianto looked down at his sodden suit, splattered with mud and other even less savoury muck from trying to tackle the alien as it raced past him in one of Cardiff's filthy, rubbish-strewn alleys. There were damp strands of long, greenish alien hair plastered to his chest and dangling from his sleeves now as well.

"As I am? Trust me, Rhi, that wouldn't make a good impression on anyone. I'd best shower and change first, I think the rain's soaked right through to my skin."

"You're out in this weather?" Rhi sounded shocked.

"I had some running around to do for my boss." Ianto pulled a face at the not-quite lie. If Rhi only knew the half of it…

Jack had settled the alien again and slammed the boot, looking quizzically at Ianto, who rolled his eyes.

"Rhi, would it be okay if I brought a friend with me?"

"You mean like a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, something like that," Ianto agreed, that being easier than trying to correct his sister and explain over the phone. She'd find out what he meant soon enough.

"Of course you can, twpsyn! The more the merrier! It's about time you started dating again."

"Great. See you in a bit," Ianto said, trying to sound cheerier than he felt, and he hung up, hoping he hadn't just made the biggest mistake of his life. He had a horrible feeling his bad day had just taken a turn for the worse.

.

TBC in 'Party Arrival'


	2. Party Arrival

**Title:** Party Arrival – Sequel to 'Last Minute Invite'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Rhiannon.

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto is having a few second thoughts about his impulsive decision to take Jack with him to Rhi's birthday tea.

**Word Count:** 971

**Written For:** juliet316's prompt 'Author's choice, author's choice, "put me out of my misery right now",' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ianto and Jack wasted no time in taking their latest alien guest back to the Hub and getting it settled. Ianto gave it a bowl of water in case it was thirsty, a pile of old blankets, and some of Myfanwy's dry straw, and it snuggled down in its makeshift nest to recover from its exertions.

Ianto found himself wishing he could do the same. After hours of running around in the rain he felt done in; all he wanted was to get dry and then relax with a cup of coffee, but there wasn't time. According to Rhi, her birthday 'tea' was already underway and after what she'd said over the phone, he knew she'd kill him if he didn't show up. Never mind that he was taller and stronger than she was, or that he could face down enraged Weevils without flinching; nothing was scarier than an older sister's wrath, at least not when that sister was Rhiannon. She'd always had a quick temper, she'd got that from their dad, and she could make him feel about an inch tall with nothing more than a disapproving look. It was like her superpower.

"Better hurry up or we'll be late," he told Jack. "Quick shower, change of clothes, and wear something other than your usual getup. You can't wear your coat anyway; it's too wet, and besides, someone might recognise you as Torchwood. It's Rhi's party; last thing we need is for you to end up being the centre of attention instead of her. She really would never forgive me then."

Jack was supremely unconcerned, even amused by the way Ianto was panicking. "She can't be that bad."

"No, she's worse, typical bossy big sister. We're going to get the third degree showing up together anyway; she thinks I'm bringing a girlfriend. I should just go on my own, but I know Rhi; if I do that she'll try to fix me up with every unattached girl there. She always does, I think she goes around befriending eligible women for the sole purpose of finding potential girlfriends for me. At least if I show up with you she might finally get the message that I don't need a matchmaker, but I'm not sure how she'll take me showing up with a bloke in tow."

"Relax, Ianto. It'll be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You've never met my family."

"Whose fault is that?"

Ianto scowled at his lover. "Shut up. Go shower." He turned to walk away.

"Wait a minute, where're you going?"

"Locker room," Ianto replied. "That's where my clothes are." Before Jack could voice any objections Ianto hurried towards the stairs. No way was he showering with Jack, not when time was of the essence. His lover would take the opportunity to try and 'help him to relax', a handy euphemism for ravishing him, which would lead to them being monumentally late, or worse, not showing up at all, which was definitely NOT an option.

Forty minutes later, Ianto pulled up in front of Rhi's house, but instead of getting out of his car he just sat there, fiddling nervously with his cuffs, steeling himself for what was to come. He loved his sister, but she could be a bit overbearing.

"Are we just going to sit here all evening?" Jack finally asked. "I thought you didn't want to be too late."

"I don't," Ianto replied, but he still didn't move and several more minutes ticked slowly past. Finally he gave a resigned sigh. "No sense putting this off any longer, I suppose." Unfastening his seatbelt he climbed out of the car, locked it behind him and started down the path to Rhi's front door.

Jack hustled to catch up, falling into step beside him. "Lighten up; it's supposed to be a party but you look like you're going to your execution."

"Might as well be," Ianto muttered gloomily. "At the very least I'll be facing interrogation."

By the time they reached the door, it was already open and Rhi was waiting impatiently. "Well, look who finally showed up! I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Ianto refused to rise to the bait. "Hi, Rhi. Happy Birthday." He kissed his sister on the cheek. "This is Jack."

Rhiannon gave her brother a confused look. "I thought you said you were bringing your girlfriend."

"No, I just said a friend. You're the one who assumed I meant a girl."

"So still no girlfriend? I could fix you up with my friend Bethany, if you'd like; she's here and I'm sure you'd like her…" she trailed off as Ianto pointedly twined his fingers through Jack's.

"No thanks, I have Jack and he's all I need." He waited for the explosion.

It didn't come; Rhi simply raised her eyebrows and gave Jack the once over.

"Oh, so it's like that with you two is it? Why didn't you just say so?" She hugged Ianto, whispering in his ear, "Well, you certainly know how to pick 'em, don't you? He's bloody gorgeous." Pulling back, she gave Jack a stern look. "You'd better be treating my baby brother right or you'll wind up wishing you'd never been born." She smiled sweetly up at him. "Just a friendly warning. He's been through a lot and he's the only brother I've got." Before Jack could reply, Rhiannon was tugging them both into the lounge, shouting out, "David, Mica, your Uncle Ianto and his boyfriend are here, come and say hello."

Ianto groaned as every single person in the room stopped talking and turned to stare at them. This had to be Rhi's idea of revenge for not telling her about Jack sooner. "Oh God," he muttered under his breath. "This is a nightmare. Please, just put me out of my misery right now."

.

TBC in 'Rhi's Birthday Bash'


	3. Rhi's Birthday Bash

**Title:** Rhi's Birthday Bash – Sequel to 'Party Arrival'

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ianto, Jack, Rhiannon, Johnny, Mica, David, OCs.

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** Nada.

**Summary:** Ianto isn't at all sure whether inviting Jack to Rhi's birthday party was a wise decision, but it's a bit too late now.

**Word Count:** 1203

**Written For:** juliet316's prompt 'Author's choice, author's choice, act properly' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood, or the characters. They belong to the BBC.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Ianto stopped dead just inside Rhi's home, taking in the crowd. Aside from family, there looked to be some thirty or so guests at his sister's birthday bash, no doubt friends and neighbours, and every one of them was now staring at him and Jack. The normal party hubbub had cut off so suddenly you could have heard a pin drop, and Ianto fervently wished the ground would open up and swallow him, or that he hadn't invited Jack and had just come on his own, but it was too late now. They were already here, their relationship loudly broadcast for all to hear, and Rhi wasn't going to let them sneak straight back out again, no matter how much Ianto wished he could get away with doing just that.

Rescue came from an unexpected source.

"Uncle Ianto!" Mica came barrelling into him, colliding solidly with his legs and grinning up at him, her brother trailing along behind her looking like a wet weekend. "Do you like my new party dress?" She twirled in front of him, showing it off.

"Very pretty. You look like a princess," Ianto assured her. "David, what's got you so gloomy?"

"I wanted to go play football with my friends, but mum said I had to stay here for her stupid party. It's soooo boring!"

Ianto could sympathise; being a kid at a party where the rest of the guests were adults was no fun for a lively young boy. "Bit wet out for footie though, you'd hardly be able to see the ball through the rain, never mind the goal, and you'd be up to your knees in cold mud, which isn't as much fun as it sounds."

"I suppose." David sighed heavily, obviously feeling the weight of his ten years.

"How about we have a game on your X-Box in a bit?"

"Okay, sure, whatever." David did his best not to appear too enthusiastic, but Ianto could still tell he was pleased at the prospect.

"Great. Uh, this is my friend, Jack."

During the distraction of greeting the kids and introducing Jack, who Mica immediately took a shine to, the other party guests had thankfully started talking to each other again, although Ianto was uncomfortably aware of the way he and Jack were still being scrutinised. He nudged his lover with his elbow.

"Act properly while we're here, Jack," he hissed.

"By 'properly', you mean…?" Jack raised one eyebrow at him curiously.

"You know what I mean; don't hit on my sister or her guests. And especially don't hit on my brother-in-law." He'd just spotted Rhi dragging Johnny away from where he'd been serving drinks in the kitchen, and heading in their direction. "Just shake hands and be polite."

"I'll be on my very best behaviour, I promise," Jack vowed, the twinkle in his eyes belying his serious tone.

"That's what I'm worried about," Ianto muttered, before turning to face his sister and her husband. "Johnny. How are you?" He plastered on a polite smile; Johnny treated Rhi and the kids well enough, but Ianto had always felt his sister could have done better for herself. Her husband was rough and ready, his manners generally worse than Jack's, and he had even less tact than Owen, which was saying something.

"Ianto. Gone bender, have yer? Can't say I'm all that surprised, not the way you dress, all them smart suits and ties. Always thought you looked a bit of a poofter."

Ianto repressed a wince at Johnny's words. Oh yes, this was going to be such a fun party. Where was a Rift alert when he needed one?

"Ianto just has excellent taste and a flawless sense of style, among other impressive attributes," Jack cut in, answering for him and flashing one of his famous thousand-watt smiles at Johnny.

"Jack," Ianto warned.

"What? It's the truth! I mean just look at me! I'm quite a catch; handsome, charming, witty, an amazing lo…"

Ianto dug his elbow sharply into Jack's gut before he could continue by extolling his virtues in bed, drawing a pained 'oof' from his lover. "That's enough from you."

Jack pouted like a five-year-old. Mica could have taken lessons from him.

"Is he always like this?" Rhi asked, eyeing Jack curiously.

"Believe it or not, this is Jack on his best behaviour," Ianto told his sister with a put-upon sigh. "Can't take him anywhere. Not in polite company at least."

"Why d'you put up with him then?"

Ianto thought that was a bit rich considering who she was married to; he could have asked her the same thing about Johnny, but he held his tongue. Someone in the family needed to show some manners, and no one else was likely to.

"Sometimes I wonder that myself," he said wryly. "He does have his good points though."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, probably a list of what he considered his good points, but Ianto fixed him with a glare that promised dire retribution if he didn't keep quiet, so he sensibly shut it again.

"Well, it's obvious who wears the pants in your relationship," Rhi teased, and Jack nodded, pointing at Ianto.

"He does. If I don't behave, he punishes me with decaf," he informed Rhi in a stage whisper, eyes wide and an expression of abject horror on his face.

Surprisingly, Johnny slapped a hand on Jack's shoulder in commiseration. "Now that's just cruel. A man needs his coffee." He looked from Jack to Ianto and back again. "Right, what're you two drinking? Beer? I got the good stuff; Brains, none of that cheap lager."

Ianto would have liked something stronger to get through the next hour or so before he could decently make his excuses and leave, but getting hammered wouldn't help in the long run, and wouldn't set a good example in front of the kids, so beer would have to do. Besides, he was ravenously hungry from his earlier exertions, chasing aliens really worked up an appetite, and the buffet spread looked amazing. It was Rhi's party, but he could guess that she'd had to organise the whole thing herself, including preparing all the food. It was highly unlikely that Johnny would have lifted a finger beyond organising the booze.

Accepting their drinks from Johnny, Ianto and Jack carried their pint glasses over to the buffet, filled their plates, and mingled with Rhi's guests just long enough to appear polite before retreating to a corner of the living room to play video games with the kids. That was way more fun than making small talk with a bunch of strangers who were conspicuously not asking any of the personal questions about him and Jack they were clearly dying to know the answers to.

As David loaded a game into the console, Ianto glanced sidelong at Jack who, courtesy of Mica, was now adorned with clip-on earrings and a purple feather boa. He couldn't help smiling at the sight; Jack looked completely at home. Despite his fears, introducing his lover to his family hadn't gone all that badly, and the kids seemed to like him, especially Mica. Maybe inviting Jack hadn't been the terrible mistake he'd imagined it might be.

.

The End


End file.
